


We're Done Here!

by daviderl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Came Before ("Wedding Bell Blues"):  </p>
<p>CHRIS:    It’s not too late. I know it’s not too late. Emily told me it wasn’t too late!   [Luke glares at Lorelai. She looks unsure of what to say or do.]   I mean, that’s why I’m here, okay? I know you’re with him. But it’s for now, it’s not forever! It’s just for now. I know that.<br/>LORELAI:    Luke, I don’t know what he’s talking about!<br/>LUKE:    I got to get out of here.<br/>LORELAI:    Oh, Luke, wait ...! </p>
<p> <br/>What I think Luke might have been thinking as he is sitting in his truck, waiting ... hoping Lorelai will come after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Done Here!

**We're Done Here!**

 

"Am I THAT stupid? I can't believe I was so blind to what's been going on! Here I thought things were okay with us. She acted like things were okay with us, but something somewhere damn sure wasn't okay. All this time ... everything I've done for her ... didn't mean a damn thing! She spent the NIGHT with him! ... 'Nothing happened, Luke.' ... 'Just two old friends hanging out, Luke.' ... 'We drank tequila all night, Luke, but nothing happened.' ... Sure, nothing happened! That's why she lied about it! Dammit, she even got Rory to lie for her. Why would she do that if nothing happened?

I knew there was something. She was hung over, but Rory said it was because she kept her up late. And good old stupid me goes right along with it. Hell, I built her the damned skating rink, and she lied to me again ... 'I had a headache, Luke, just one of those things.' ... What am I doing here? Why the hell am I sitting out here in this damned truck, in the cold? She's not coming out. If she was, she would have been here by now. But no, she's in there ... with him. Fine! If that's the way she wants it, then fine!

We're done here!"

 

Luke drives off.


End file.
